A Difícil Vida de um Führer
by Senf
Summary: [Oneshot] Roy x Riza [Ou Lisa]. O grande manipulador Roy, vira Führer. O que ele aprontará?


**Os principais subordinados (amigos) do Mustang são: Falman (Cara do cabelo grisalho); Breda (Aquele que tem medo de cachorro e é rechonchudo); Fuery (É o mais jovem, de cabelos negros); Havoc (magro do cabelo laranja) e Lisa Hawkeye (Todos já a conhecem...). Só coloquei os nomes deles aqui porque sempre esqueço quem é quem! XD**

**LEGENDA:**

" **. . ." – pensamento dos personagens.**

**TRADUÇÕES:**

**Dai-san-to – Se consegui ouvir direito o que os personagens no anime falam, Dai-san-to (Ou Dai-san-DO, pois depende do sotaque do personagem) significa "Führer", ou "Governante". **

**Sho-ka – Pelo o que consegui ouvir no anime, Sho-ka seria assistente e, Dai-san-to no Sho-ka, significa "assistente do Führer". .**

**OUTRA IMPORTANTE OBSERVAÇÃO: Isso se passa ao fim dos episódios do anime, por isso, quem não viu tudo pode ficar um pouco confuso. E também usei a base de um resumo do filme de FMA. XDD mas não precisam ter lido o resumo ou ter visto o filme!**

* * *

_A Difícil Vida de um Führer_

Roy Mustang conseguira, finalmente, tornar-se Führer. Para isso, ele e seus amigos – ou aliados, por assim dizer, – falaram ao povo que alguém usara sua identidade para criar a Guerra do Leste, aquela que na verdade ele mesmo criara contra o Estado. O povo novamente 'aceitara' que os militares controlassem seu país... E funcionou. A maior parte do povo acreditou na história, e ele se tornou o que tanto queria ser. Muitos o adoraram como Governante, já outros...

- Devolva a minha namorada, Führer! – Gritava um jovem soldado, próximo do palco onde Roy Mustang discursava, por ter acabado de ser escolhido Führer.

Lisa Hawkeye (1), sendo sua assistente, estava ao lado de Roy e balançava a cabeça negativamente, por conta de tal situação.

- "Este será um loooooongo dia!" – Roy pensava, ao mesmo tempo tentando fazer o discurso, sem muito sucesso de ser ouvido.

Alguns minutos depois, Roy finalmente conseguira fazer o tal discurso e voltava para sua nova sala, na Central. Todos aqueles amigos que sempre o acompanharam e o empurraram para cima, agora estavam sendo transferidos para novas salas, com novas – e altas – posições no exército.

- Sho-ka, - Roy começou, sentando-se na sua nova cadeira e apoiando seus cotovelos sobre a também nova mesa – Pretendo destituir algumas das leis deste país e colocar novas... Traga-me a Constituição, então. – Roy deu um longo bocejo, entediado.

- Sim, Dai-san-to. – Lisa saudou-o e saiu da sala, para buscar os papéis com as leis – "Eu espero que ele não esteja falando sério, sobre pôr em prática a lei-" – Antes que Lisa pudesse terminar seu pensamento, trombou com força em Breda, que se dirigia à sua nova sala (Que não por acaso, ficava bem ao lado da sala do Führer.)

- Ohh! – Breda começou, espantado – Dai-san-to no Sho-ka! Desculpe-me! – Tanto Breda quanto Lisa estavam com pressa, por isso se bateram.

- Bom dia! – Lisa cumprimentou-o, juntando alguns dos papéis que derrubara no chão, recebendo também a ajuda de Breda.

- Eu não tinha te visto... – Breda começou, tentando se desculpar.

- Ow, tudo bem! – Lisa juntou todos os papéis rapidamente, voltando a fazer o caminho para buscar a Constituição que Mustang requisitara. – Tenho que ir, Brigadeiro General Breda. – Falou, já estando longe.

Enquanto isso, Havoc conversava com Fuery em sua sala, como se os dois não tivessem nada mais para fazer.

- Será que o Dai-san-to... Colocará aquela lei em prática? – Havoc perguntou para Fuery, com um olhar pervertido.

- Lei...? Que lei? – Fuery não sabia da tal lei que Mustang pretendia colocar, talvez por ser o mais jovem e desinformado do grupo.

- Ohh! – Os olhos de Havoc brilhavam – A lei que fará com que todas as mulheres do exército venham trabalhar de mini-saia! – O nariz de Fuery sangrou, e ele caiu da cadeira.

- Se eu soubesse que ele faria uma lei dessas, teria contado para todos os homens do exército, para que votassem nele! – Seus olhos também brilhavam, com a mesma intensidade dos orbes de Havoc.

- Imagine a Lisa de mini-saia! – os olhos dos dois passaram a brilhar ainda mais.

- O Dai-san-to tem muita sorte! Hawkeye nunca sai de perto dele! E agora que ele é Führer, as mulheres caíram mais ainda aos pés dele! Ele terá uma vista divina de tudo... "Principalmente das pernas de Lisa!"

- Hum... – Uma certa pessoa passava pela porta da sala onde estes dois estavam e, por curiosidade, acabou assistindo a _toda_ a conversa. - "Se o Dai-san-to nos fizer usar mini-saias, ele vai se arrepender por ter virado Führer." – Ela saiu em total silêncio e dirigiu-se à sala do Führer, com a Constituição nas mãos.

- Dai-san-to, aqui está o que você pedi... – Lisa estava de boca aberta. Como ele conseguia dormir na hora de trabalho!

Roy não cochilava sobre a mesa e sim, babava sobre ela. Quando Lisa entrou falando na sala, ele acordou e se espreguiçou.

- Ah, você já trouxe a Constituição, Sho-ka! – Roy se espreguiçava, como se estivesse em casa.

- Hai! – Ela confirmou, com uma vontade extrema de socar Roy, por ficar dormindo no trabalho. O que diabos ele ficava fazendo em casa à noite, para dormir no trabalho! Bem, uma certa opção se passou na cabeça de Lisa... Que a fez, novamente, balançar a cabeça negativamente. Era melhor ela parar de pensar no que o Führer aprontava, pois não era de seu interesse.

Roy começara a trabalhar com extrema vontade sobre a papelada, coisa que fez Lisa se assustar. Desde quando Roy fazia seu trabalho! Ele só o fazia quando ela começava a atirar nele... E naquele instante, nem mesmo ameaçar ela precisou para que ele trabalhasse. Mustang estava pondo em prática as regras que ele queria e muito. Uma destas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, faria com que Lisa realmente atirasse nele, com vontade.

Lisa assinava seus papéis na mesa próxima a de Roy, sempre o olhando com cautela e suspeitas. De vez em quando, Roy dava um sorriso malicioso assim que escrevia, ou seus olhos ficavam cheios de vida, como olhos de criança ganhando doce. Realmente, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ter Roy como Governante... Mas ela prometera a ele que iria trabalhar abaixo dele, para empurrá-lo até o topo... E lá estava ele, no topo, com ela como assistente. Talvez não tivesse sido tão ruim ajudar Roy a chegar ao topo... Quem sabe?

- Ah! Terminei as leis mais fundamentais! – Roy dizia, espreguiçando-se novamente. Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Lisa ao ver tal gesto de alguém que agora estava numa posição tão alta.

- Dai-san-to... – Lisa começou – Posso saber o que tanto o senhor escreveu, para não precisar receber nem ameaças nem tiros de mim? – Ela tinha uma cara de entediada, já sabendo e também temendo uma das respostas.

- Bem, já que você é uma mulher e minha assistente... – Ele, sempre mantendo aquele sorriso de galã no rosto – Uma destas leis se aplica a todas as mulheres: Vocês deverão usar mini-saias! – Lisa soltou um pouco de ar e ficou séria. Wow! Como ele conseguia ser tão pervertido! – O que foi, Sho-ka, não gostou desta lei? – Roy questionou, já sabendo a resposta – De mini-saia, vocês mulheres poderão mostrar um pouco mais de sua feminilidade aqui no exército! "E, principalmente, poderei ver as pernas de vocês! Moahahaha!"

- O exército não serve para as mulheres desfilarem, Dai-san-to. – Lisa rebateu. – De mini-saia, talvez eu não consiga te proteger quando chove, pois não conseguirei abrir as pernas o suficiente para te dar uma rasteira e te impedir de fazer bobeira. – Lembrou-se de um episódio onde ela tivera de fazer isto – E também, não poderei correr para salvar a sua vida, caso você corra perigo de morte.

- Hum... "Eu sinceramente não me importaria em vê-la abrir as pernas usando a mini-saia..." – Roy ficara sério e pensativo – Você está certa, - deu uma pausa breve, que fez com que Lisa mostrasse um leve sorriso, achando que o convencera a desistir da idéia de fazê-la usar mini-saia – Mas eu ainda quero ver todas vocês de mini-saia! A partir da semana que vem, todas as mulheres do exército deverão vir de mini-saia! – Roy sorriu, por causa da conclusão que chegara. Em contrapartida, Lisa estava com cara de enterro. Não, estes não seriam alguns daqueles longos dias. Sem sombra de dúvida, estes seriam loooongos anos!

- "Okay, Dai-san-to, você ganhou! Eu virei trabalhar de mini-saia, mas você não tocará nas minhas pernas! Nem nas pernas de nenhuma outra mulher! Não na minha frente, nem no horário de trabalho! Pelo seu bem!" – Seus olhos, os quais já eram castanhos avermelhados, brilhavam ainda mais com determinação.

A cada dia daquela semana que se passava, mais Lisa tinha a impressão de que Roy estava ansioso. E ela já sabia até o porquê... Roy ficava babando num canto ou outro da Central, todo feliz.

- "Que pervertido..." – Lisa pensava – "Se ele fizer alguma coisa imprópria no dia que virei de mini-saia, irei mesmo atirar nele..."

Roy vira o olhar de assassina que Lisa mandara a ele, e ele resolvera ficar sério. Era muito perigoso ele acabar levando um tiro dela antes de poder vê-la de... mini-saia. Tal pensamento passara na cabeça de Roy e ele começara a sorrir maliciosamente, de novo.

- "Droga, Roy! Fique sério!" – Ele ordenava a si mesmo.

Lisa ficara impaciente. Ela sacara a arma e mirara em Roy.

- Führer, pense nisso de novo e eu acerto uma bala bem no seu cérebro! – Roy engolira em seco. – E continue a assinar seus papéis, Roy! – Lisa ordenou. Por pouco ele não levara um tiro dela hoje.

Roy olhou para sua mesa.

- Mas tem muita coisa para assinar... – Ele observara quatro pilhas de papéis sobre sua mesa, cada uma com umas quinhentas folhas para ele assinar.

- Dai-san-to! – Lisa gritou, alarmando-o.

- Estou fazendo! – Ele começara a assinar os tais papéis como louco, jogando o que já havia assinado no chão.

Meia hora depois, Lisa já havia assinado sua parte, e Roy nem terminara um décimo do que deveria fazer. Lisa estava entediada e resolvera se levantar.

- Vou ver como anda o trabalho dos outros, Führer. – Retirou-se da sala.

Roy observava ela sair, sem tirar os olhos da porta, até que esta se fechasse por completo e que tudo ficasse extremamente silencioso. Lisa não estava mais por perto. Ele soltou um suspiro e largou a caneta, deitando-se sobre a cadeira.

- "Numa hora dessas, Hughes viria me importunar e mostrar fotos de sua filhinha..." – Roy ficara triste, pois seu amigo não mais estava neste mundo... Como Edward também. Mas ele sabia que o garoto Full Metal estava vivo no outro mundo, ele podia sentir isto. Roy ficara mais alguns minutos distraído, até pegar no sono novamente.

Lisa entrou na sala do Führer. Pelo visto, ele parara de assinar os papéis assim que ela saíra do recinto.

- DAI-SAN-TO! – Lisa gritara, acordando Roy imediatamente.

- Sim, Dai-san-to! – Roy levantara-se abruptamente e cumprimentara Lisa (Ou o Führer, como ele acreditara ser), até perceber o que tinha ocorrido.

Lisa começou a dar risada. Como não rir de uma situação dessas? Ele estava dormindo tão bem, que ao acordar nem se lembrara que era o Führer... E ficara assustado, achando que estava na presença do Ex-Führer.

- Sho-ka! Pare de rir agora! – Roy ordenou a ela, muito bravo. Ela parou de rir e deu um leve sorriso para Roy, que o desarmou. Eram raras às vezes em que Lisa ria ou sorria... Geralmente, ela ficaria séria.

- Desculpe, Dai-san-to. – Ela saudou-o, – Isso não se repetirá. – largou alguns papéis na mesa dele e ficou quieta, apenas observando Roy.

- Sho-ka... Eu não disse para você parar de sorrir. Aliás, se você sorrir assim todo o dia, ficarei eternamente grato! Eu só disse para você parar de rir de mim... – Sua voz foi sumindo e ele resolvera se se sentar à mesa.

Lisa fingira não ouvir. Ela não estava de muito bom humor hoje, pois dali a três dias ela deveria trabalhar de mini-saia, com um Roy, Havoc, Breda, Fuery e Falman babando em cima dela. É... Estava na hora dela ensinar ao Black Hayate a morder os outros com força, em certos pontos... estratégicos.

Uma outra mulher que trabalhava no exército, invadira a sala do Führer desesperadamente.

- ROY MUSTANG! – A mulher gritou, furiosa – O QUE SIGNIFICA ESTA LEI DE NÓS, MULHERES, VIRMOS TRABALHAR DE SAIA A PARTIR DA SEMANA QUE VEM!

A essa hora do campeonato, Roy tivera um infarto. Estava morto de medo da mulher à frente dele. Era o mesmo medo que ele demonstrava quando Lisa ameaçava em lhe dar uns tiros...

- Camille! – Ele falou, assustado. – O que você está fazendo aqui!

- Como assim 'o que você está fazendo aqui'! EU VIM SER SUA BABÁ!

- Sinto lhe dizer, mas eu sou a babá do Dai-san-to, senhorita... – Lisa leu o sobrenome que havia no casaco da garota a sua frente – Senhorita Mustang! – Ela ficara realmente assustada. Seria esta mulher, esposa de Roy! Mas todos juravam que Roy era solteiro...

- E quem é você? – Camille perguntou, mal educadamente.

Lisa estava sem palavras. Estava assustada demais para responder.

- Esta é minha assistente, Lisa Hawkeye. – Roy a apresentou a Camille, meio a contragosto e se escondendo atrás de Lisa.

- É mesmo! Ahh! Eu me lembro de você ter falado dela, Roy! – A garota rapidamente pulou em cima de Roy e o abraçou. Lisa estava totalmente sem jeito com tal situação e, ao mesmo tempo, queria acertar um tiro em Roy. Estava morta de ciúmes desta garota pois ela parecia conhecê-lo muito bem, melhor do que as outras garotas que saíam com ele...

- Eu sou Camille Mustang, - começou a se apresentar adequadamente à Lisa – uma das três irmãs mais velhas do Roy Mustang, e entrei no exército para ficar de olho nele! E eu sou um ano mais velha que ele! – Ela deu um grande sorriso – Serei sua outra assistente, Roy! – Ela apertou fortemente as bochechas do irmão, deixando-o vermelho.

É verdade. Se olhar os cabelos e os olhos de Camille, verão que estes são bem parecidos com os de Roy... Lisa se sentiu uma boba por não perceber tal semelhança entre os dois, primeiramente. Mas, por sorte, ninguém percebera que ela sentira ciúmes. Camille parecia muito empolgada com seu irmão e Roy parecia morrer de medo de Camille, para darem atenção à Lisa. Ela ficou aliviada.

- Mas eu não preciso de mais uma assistente! – Roy discutia com Camille.

- Mas EU quero ser sua assistente, para que você não abuse dos seus poderes! – Ela revidava.

- Eu sou o Führer e digo que você não trabalhará como minha assistente e nem será assistente de nenhum dos meus principais subordinados! – Roy ordenou.

Dez minutos depois...

- Roy, querido, o que você estava dizendo mesmo? – Camille perguntou, encostada na parede ao lado de Roy, com aquela cara de "Eu posso!".

Roy apenas suspirou, sentado à sua mesa. Como ela o convencera de tal façanha? Pelo menos, ela seria assistente de Fuery, e não dele... Lisa já era muito para ele.

- Não comece a se animar, Dai-san-to. – Lisa falou, terminando de assinar alguns papéis – Lembre-se que a sala de Fuery fica logo ao lado da sua e ela pode vir te visitar quando quiser... – Roy deu mais um suspiro e baixou sua cabeça sobre a mesa, escondendo sua cara de enterro.

- Exatamente, Roy. – Camille concordou com Lisa – Virei te visitar todos os dias, ver se você está comendo bem e fazendo as suas tarefas, cuidar para que você não dê em cima de nenhuma mulher do exército assim que ela estiver de saia... – Camille deu uma rápida olhada em Lisa, que fingiu não ter visto o olhar. Roy nem percebera o que aconteceu, já que ainda estava com a cabeça sobre a mesa.

- Pelo menos, - Roy começou, levantando a cabeça – você poderia me chamar de Dai-san-to, como todo mundo, Camille? – Ele fez uma carinha pidona.

- Hum... – Ela ficou pensativa por alguns segundos e rebateu – Não. Você é meu irmão, mesmo!

- Ahh... Mas as pessoas vão falar... – Ele enterrou novamente a cabeça sobre a mesa.

- Eles já falavam antes que você era um Coronel extravagante... Agora só vão falar que você é um Führer extravagante com uma irmã no seu pé! – Camille deu risada do que dissera. Lisa permaneceu indiferente a isso.

- Já está na hora de você fazer o seu trabalho com o Brigadeiro Fuery, não? – Lisa perguntou para Camille.

Camille apenas assentiu com a cabeça, cumprimentou Lisa e seu irmão e saiu da sala.

- Obrigado, Sho-ka. – Roy falou, sorrindo para Lisa.

- Este é meu trabalho, Führer. É fazer com que os outros não te atrapalhem e que você não se atrapalhe, para que faça seu trabalho direito. – Ela voltou a assinar os papéis – Além do mais, ela está pretendendo fazer tudo o que já faço no _nosso_ dia-a-dia.

- Ahh...! – Roy bateu com a cabeça na mesa novamente. Era bom demais para ser verdade, Lisa se preocupando em livrá-lo de uma parenta chata. _MAS_, como aquele ser de cabeça abaixada sobre a mesa era o tão conhecido e safado Roy Mustang, grande perito em mulheres, ele sabia que Lisa mandara Camille embora apenas para não vê-lo sofrer nas mãos da irmã. Porém, era melhor deixar que Lisa pensasse que Roy acreditara no que ela falara... Por enquanto.

Os três tão esperados – pelo menos para os homens do exército – dias finalmente passaram. Todas as mulheres do exército deveriam vir de _mini-saia_ hoje. Lisa e Camille, por mais que tentassem, não conseguiram convencer Roy a cancelar a lei.

Lisa entrou na sala que dividia com o Führer, por ser sua assistente. Mas ele ainda não havia chegado? Ele não perderia a chance de vê-la de mini-saia nem em um milhão de anos! O que será que aconteceu?

Antes que ela pudesse pensar direito no que teria acontecido, um vulto abre a porta e passa correndo por ela, se escondendo atrás da mesa do Führer. Lisa, que ficara assustada com tal velocidade, sacara sua arma e apontara para o vulto.

- Não atire! – Roy gritou – Sou eu!

- Ah, me desculpe, Dai-san-to. – Lisa falou, cumprimentando-o – Mas o que aconteceu...? – Antes que Lisa pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o nariz de Roy começara a sangrar assim que este olhou para Lisa. Suas pernas eram perfeitas, mesmo para uma mulher que trabalhava no exército.

Lisa novamente empunhou sua arma.

- Não chegue muito perto, Dai-san-to! – Lisa gritara, alarmando-o para que não se aproximasse demais.

Roy, que não era bobo nem nada, preferiu manter distância.

- Dai-san-to, mas o que aconteceu? – Lisa indagou-o. Roy olhou para a porta por um tempo, até responder.

- Camille disse que aos fins de semana eu deveria morar numa mansão como a do antigo Führer, e não ficar nos quartos do quartel como fazia enquanto era Coronel...

- E por que você não mora numa casa destas? – Lisa sabia que Roy era daqueles que esbanjava dinheiro, mas sabia que ele não gostava de morar em casas grandes, afinal ele ficaria sozinho numa. Mas agora, Camille poderia ir morar com ele.

- Não tem graça passar apenas o fim de semana numa casa grande, ainda mais se ficar sozinho. E não pretendo levar Camille comigo. "Há grandes chances dela me fazer limpar sozinho a casa inteira... Por isso, é mais fácil morar num dos apartamentos do quartel, não preciso limpar!" _– _Roy se lembrava do quão desorganizado é seu apartamento.

Lisa respirou fundo. Se não era Roy babando em cima dela que a mataria, com certeza seria Camille incomodando aos dois. Se Roy não queria morar numa casa como a do Ex-Führer, problema era dele e não de Camille. Se bem que... Ela sendo irmã dele, só queria o bem dele, não?

Camille entrou voando pela porta.

- Roy! – Gritou – Você ainda não me respondeu o porquê de você ter vários Generais e Brigadeiros aqui com você, ao invés de mandá-los para o Leste, Oeste ou Sul!

Roy suspirou. Se soubesse que teria de aturar sua irmã como assistente, não teria virado Führer.

- Permita-me responder, Dai-san-to! – Lisa falou.

- Vá em frente, Sho-ka. – Roy retrucou.

- O Führer deixou todos aqueles cinco Generais e Brigadeiros aqui (N/A: Leia-se Fuery, Breda, Havoc, Falman e Armstrong), porque prestaram grandes serviços para o Estado! Eles são de grande utilidade para o Führer e de muita confiança!

- Err... – Camille estava assustada com o jeito autoritário de Lisa falar, mas ainda sim replicou – Até agora, não vi eles fazerem nada de útil... – Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Camille ao terminar tal frase.

Roy estava possesso.

- Não me interessa o que você acha ou deixa de achar! Eles ficarão aqui, pois sou o Führer e comando este país! Se você continuar a me desafiar, minha irmã, te mandarei embora! – Ele se levantou abruptamente da cadeira, assustando Camille. Lisa permaneceu impassível.

Camille ficara realmente chocada e saíra chorando da sala. Roy apenas voltou a se sentar, sem dizer nada.

- Führer, creio que o senhor deveria falar com ela. – Lisa falou, sentando-se também.

Roy a olhou nos olhos, mas esta desviou o olhar. Lisa sempre sabia o que fazer nas horas em que ele estava possesso com algum amigo.

- Mas o que eu vou falar pra ela! – Questionou, furioso.

- Peça desculpas. – Desta vez, Lisa o olhou nos olhos – Não deve ser muito difícil fazer isso já que ela é sua irmã, não é, Dai-san-to? – Ela deu um breve sorriso.

- Hum... – Roy se levantou de sua mesa, retirando-se.

Lisa fitou-o até que ele saísse da sala. Realmente, tudo estava virando uma confusão. Estes seriam looooooooongos anos!

Algumas horas depois, Roy voltara à sua sala. Até mesmo o horário do almoço já havia passado. Lisa deveria estar nos campos de treinamento de tiros, pois tudo na sala estava organizado perfeitamente.

Roy se sentou em sua mesa, um tanto quanto aborrecido. Apoiou sua cabeça sobre sua mão, fazendo uma cara de poucos amigos.

Até mesmo Hawkeye o entendia melhor que sua irmã! Ele pensava nisto, ao mesmo tempo furioso e triste. Se bem que... Hawkeye já o conhecia há mais de dez anos e convivia com ele desde que ele entrara no exército... Ela até lutou na Guerra de Ishbal com ele... Passaram por muitas coisas juntos e os dois mudaram muito desde aquela época. Ele a conhecia muito bem. E ela, podia-se dizer o mesmo sobre ele.

É... A família de Roy não era mais daqueles com seu sangue... E sim, Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery, Havoc, Falman e Armstrong... Estes sim eram sua família, sua nova família. Roy sorriu para si mesmo.

- ROOOOOOOOOOY! – Uma voz feminina, já tão conhecida e que por tempos fora esquecida, ecoava no lado de fora da sala.

Camille, como nas outras vezes, invadira a sala de Roy violentamente. Roy a fitou, indiferente. Estava na hora de mandá-la embora. Lisa poderia fazer isso todo o dia, mas ela deixara de fazer porque Camille estava se metendo onde não era chamada. Se Roy olhasse bem fundo nos olhos avermelhados de Lisa, talvez pudesse ver uma pontada de ciúmes e decepção, por ter a irmã de seu _querido_ Dai-san-to cuidando dele. Realmente, ele queria Lisa de volta. Ela podia ameaçá-lo com tiros, coisa que Camille não fazia; podia fazê-lo passar vergonha em dias de chuva – por ficar inútil, outra coisa que Camille não fazia; podia ler seus olhos... Coisa que Camille não mais conseguia fazer, por ter mudado tanto desde que a vira há anos...

- Camille, - Roy começara – você só está me atrapalhando aqui, não quero que você seja assistente minha ou de nenhum de meus subordinados. Volte para casa e cuide de nossa mãe e de nossas irmãs, que lá você será de mais utilidade. Seu lugar não é aqui no exército, Camille. – Ele fora extremamente sincero.

- Ah, é! – Ela ficara um pouco irritada – Mas e quanto àquela Lisa Hawkeye? Você não liga dela estar sempre próxima a você...

- É porque eu trabalho com o Dai-san-to desde que fomos à Guerra de Ishbal; Lá, nós mudamos muito... Este não mais é o irmão que você conhecera... – Lisa falara, ao chegar na sala – Quando uma pessoa vai à guerra, ela volta totalmente mudada. E foi isso o que aconteceu conosco. Você tem de aceitar o Führer como ele é agora. Ele não voltará a ser como era antes. E este é o motivo por ele preferir a mim, e não a você... – Lisa terminou de proferir tais palavras e se prontificou ao lado de Mustang.

Roy sorriu. Lisa não era de falar muito e sim, de mostrar ação. Mas hoje até que ela falara... Talvez, ele devesse mostrar alguma ação se agarrando às pernas dela... Não, não, péssima idéia. Lisa Hawkeye nunca deixaria ele fazer tal coisa e, caso ele tentasse, teria seus miolos estourados. Talvez... Roy sorriu maliciosamente; Se ele não morresse por tal ato hoje, não morreria por nada nunca mais.

- Huh...! – Lisa ficara chocada e sem palavras. Roy, mais rápido que nunca, apossara-se dos lábios dela, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado, na frente da irmã.

- Eu amo a Lisa Hawkeye. Antes, amava minhas irmãs mais velhas, por serem tão boas para mim. Fui à guerra e mudei muito... Não posso mais amá-las de tal forma, pois meu coração foi arrancado de mim... Pela Lisa... – Roy confessara tudo. Nunca tivera coragem de pedi-la para sair, tinha medo de levar balas ou de ser jogado janela afora. – Lisa... – Ele novamente começou, vendo que nenhuma das duas fez objeção – Você quer... Se casar comigo? – Há anos ele a amara, em segredo.

- . . . – Lisa sabia que um dia isso viria à tona. Ela já tinha visto tal paixão nos olhos de Roy por ela... A mesma paixão que ela nutria por ele e que tanto tentava esconder. Agora, ela não precisava mais fazer isso. – Sim... – Sussurrou num tom audível para Roy, apenas. Ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la, apaixonadamente.

- Hey! – Camille falou – Eu ainda estou aqui! – Roy e Lisa se entreolharam e depois encararam à Camille.

- Quando vai ser o casamento? – Ela perguntou, com um grande sorriso no lábio. – E já que vocês vão se casar, Lisa não pode ficar trabalhando sozinha com você, maninho! Você ia ficar o tempo todo se distraindo com ela e não faria seu trabalho direito! "Vocês morarão numa mansão e eu vou junto! Moahaha!"

- Mais do que ele se distrai, acho difícil... Mas talvez você tenha razão... – Lisa replicou – Então, por que você não fica aqui para ser a outra assistente dele?

- "Péssima idéia!" – Roy pensava – "E eu achando que poderia passar o dia aqui, com Lisa..." – Os devaneios de Roy começavam a ir um pouco longe demais...

- E não reclame, meu irmão, pois se eu não ficar, quem cuidará de você enquanto Lisa estiver de folga, estando grávida!

O queixo dos dois caiu. Como Camille conseguia prever tudo tão rapidamente!

- "Esta é a minha antiga irmã!" – Roy sorria por dentro pois, mesmo tendo mudado tanto, Camille continuava sendo aquela garota com quem ele convivera há anos...

Tantas coisas para decidir, tanto medo para fazê-las, tanta vontade de alcançá-las, tanto medo de falhar. Esta era a difícil vida do Führer Roy Mustang. Esta é, na verdade, a difícil vida de todos nós.

* * *

FIM DA ONE-SHOT.

**Lisa – enquanto eu ouvia a fala do Roy no episódio 27, mais ou menos aos 13 minutos do tal episódio, ele pronunciou LISA HAWKEYE e não RIZA HAWKEYE! Sem contar que 'Riza' não é nome alemão nem inglês, mas Lisa é um nome inglês. (Lembrem-se de que os nomes de todos os personagens ou são ingleses, ou são alemães). ASSISTAM AO EPISÓDIO 27, OUÇAM A PRONÚNCIA E CONFIRMEM!**

**IRMÃS DO ROY: Eu li nuns sites em inglês que diziam que Roy tinha três irmãs mais velhas de acordo com o mangá, mas não achei muitas informações sobre elas. Num site, dizia que Hughes tinha uma foto do Roy vestido de mulher junto das suas irmãs, e que ele o zoava muito por isso. (As irmãs dele adoravam vesti-lo de mulher, de acordo com o site!) XD O Roy deve ter sofrido muito nas mãos delas quando criança! XD Queria ver a cara de infelicidade dele num vestido... Mas quem sabe ele até que gostava de se vestir de mulher? Hahaha!**

_**Esta é a minha primeira fanfic de FMA! XD Sejam bonzinhos comigo!**_

_**Huahuahua eu fui muito feliz no final! XD Acho que o final ficou muito nonsense. . Huahua! Mas tudo bem, contem-me o que acharam, galera!**_

_**E desde já, agradeço a quem comentar!**_

_**Ja matta ne, minna-san!**_


End file.
